nortionfandomcom-20200214-history
B'yór (City)
B'yór'' ''is the capital of the B'yóran Province. It was named after revolutionary leader Rengal B'yór during the split from the Kern Province, the first such Province to split from Kernoth. B'yór is known for the Great B'yóran Half Wall around the B'yóran Range, as well as the ores and metals from the Range that create their special B'yóran Spears. History Prior to the formation of B'yór, the vast plains and rivers of the landscape were inhabited by nomads. The eastern B'yóran Range was home to a goblin tribe, but the rest of the B'yóran Range was uninhabited. Formation of B'yór Rengal B'yór believed that his followers should settle someplace both safe and far away from their Kern oppressors. He traveled north until he encountered the B'yóran Range, deciding that the mountains would be a safe place to fortify. The treacherous journey northwards during the harsh winters would also mean that the settlers would likely not be attacked by Kerns during the Civil War. Once settled, the citizens built the Great B'yóran Half Wall as an extra line of defense from anyone who tried to invade. Geography The B'yóran Range is the main focal point of the city, as it is an integral part of both the city's defenses and economy. The B'yóran River runs through the mountains and down the center of the city, which is used for fresh water and fish. However, the river can be used against the B'yórans as enemies can infiltrate the city through the river entrance in the walls. For this reason, the river entrance is the most heavily guarded point in the city. Kethru Lake is the only known lake in the province of B'yór. The city of B'yór uses the lake as a source of fish and a harbor for any fishing boats within the city boundaries. Underneath the lake in the caverns, it is also said that the Kethru Bladesmen hone their skills for their mercenary work. Climate B'yór is known for their harsh winters, especially for the miners who reside in the B'yóran Range. Since most of the farming is handled by the cities further south of B'yór, the B'yórans turn to fishing as their primary source of food during the winter. The fall and spring are very cool, which limits B'yór from farming for extended amounts of time in late fall and early spring. The summers in B'yór are warm and relatively calm, which makes the summer the peak time for infastructure work and farming. Economy B'yór's economy strengthened after the end of the Civil War, as well as when the cities of Rynolt and Plezac were created. B'yór relies heavily on the farming output of outside cities, meaning that the population fluxuates with the quality of the farming season. What B'yór lacks in farming, it makes up for in mining. The ores and metals stored within the B'yóran Range makes B'yór one of the main providers of building materials in Nortion. After the end of the Civil War, B'yór let up on their restrictions of travelers entering the city, thus creating more economic activity in the city. However, travelers are not allowed near the actual mines themselves. Because the city is enclosed between the B'yóran Range and the Great B'yóran Half Wall, market vendors are limited and very competitive. The B'yóran government limits monopolies from occurring, meaning that smaller businesses always have a chance, but many markets are dominated by one entity. Culture While B'yór is the largest city in the province, tourist attractions are limited. Many travelers settle in the city either from the protection that the walls and mountains have to offer, or the economic riches to be had in the mining industry. The Palace of the Elected is under the highest security, and many travelers looking to catch a glimpse inside are often refused. In most cases, the only use for the Palace of the Elected is to settle disputes in court. Visitations to see The Elected are usually by invitation only from The Elected themself. Traditions Beliefs and Ideals Government While the province of B'yór has many cities, it is led by one leader, called The Elected. The Elected resides in The Palace of the Elected, just south of the B'yóran Range. If there are any disputes in the outlying cities, each side must travel to B'yór and state their case to the court, located in the Elected Palace. Civil War During the Civil War, B'yórans elected a King to lead the province for as long as the King chose or until the King was deemed unfit to lead. While the title of King still suggested the civic of hereditary rule, the B'yórans believed that the leader should be determined by their actions, not by blood. This idea of democracy was pushed by B'yórans to distinguish themselves from their Kern oppressors. Rengal B'yór declined to be the first elected King, and a new election chose Rynolt, B'yór's closest follower, to lead. Rynolt led B'yór until his death shortly after the Civil War. Post Civil War Once Rynolt had passed, the citizens of B'yór elected Fieht as King. Fieht accepted the title, but changed the title from King to The Elected to further the disambiguation between the Kern Dynasty and the B'yóran democracy. Education B'yór's education system is very limited. Until they are able-bodied, the youth of B'yór are taught basic skills and then are sent to train in military schools. During military school, the students who exhibit phenomenal abilities in certain skills (ie -> archery) are sent to a subdivision to learn about that certain skill. If the student shows all-around excellence, they are sent into the most generic and throughly used subdivision, the spearman subsivision. Those with extreme skill and will are invited to join the Kethru Bladesmen, although this is not a typical occurrence. There is no school for mages in B'yór. Mages are often self-taught, or if they are discovered, they will receive guidance from a mentor during the mentor's spare time.